


turn our bed into a sacred oasis

by j_gabrielle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Fever, Incest, M/M, Sex While Sick, Sibling Incest, Sick!Orm, mild dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Blue eyes watch him in the half light, lips parted, and Arthur itches to kiss him pliant and sweet instead, to put this to bed until another day when they can have this conversation with clearer minds.But what comes out is a strangled, "Are you sure?"





	turn our bed into a sacred oasis

Orm sighs. The sound like a gunshot in the muffled quiet while they lay together on the bed, and outside under the grey skies, the sea ripple and coax their way to shore. Blue eyes watch him in the half light, lips parted, and Arthur itches to kiss him pliant and sweet instead, to put this to bed until another day when they can have this conversation with clearer minds.

But what comes out is a strangled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Pale fingers dance over the tattoos on his forearm. Coming to a stop on the back of his hand. "Yes."

Arthur does not know what's more terrifying; that his little brother is asking him to face fuck him into the mattress while he's running a fever, or the fact that he himself is chubbing up from the fulfilment of some of his midnight fantasies. "Orm." He cards his fingers through sweat slicked hair, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling at the way Orm curls into his touch. Like a cat, he thinks, I dig it.

"Arthur." Orm breathes, lifting a hand to inch under the hem of his shirt. "Arthur, please. Don't you want to know? Don't you want me? Am I not good?"

The last question is asked with a voice that trips over the last syllable. Arthur's heart breaks a little. In the months since the first time they kissed under the dappled  moonlight in Atlantis, Arthur wants to think that they have worked past some of the issues Orm has with believing his worth to others. He holds his flushed, fevered face between his hands. "Baby, you know I want you. I want you so bad sometimes it hurts. But you're running a fever. You gotta rest. I promise you we can have a proper conversation about this another-"

"Arthur, fuck me." Orm shakes his head. "Arthur, I want you to fuck me."

Insistent hands grip on his hip, on his knee. Blue eyes look up under lashes. The peek of his tongue snaking out to wet his lips. Even like this, fever warm, sweat damp brow, Orm is the most exquisite being he has ever had the fortune to see, and he never stood a chance in hell in denying his little brother the things he wanted.

"I'll say what goes. If I feel like we need to stop, we stop. No arguments. Do you understand me, Orm?" Arthur says, shaky hands undoing the strings of his sleep pants. "Orm?"

"Yes, Arthur." Orm smiles, leaning back to allow Arthur access to straddle and bracket him between his thighs. Warm hands touch him on his ass, stroking down the backs of his thighs before settling there. Arthur pulls his cock out, stroking it, transfixed at the way Orm nuzzles his face to it, breath whispery and hot on his skin. He shivers, hissing at the sensation of Orm's tongue teasing the underside of his cockhead. 

"Tell me." He commands.

"Been thinking about this. Dreaming about it. About having you above with me between your thighs. I want to hold you in my mouth," Orm's breath hitches, when Arthur rubs a thick glob of precum onto his philthrum. Blue eyes widen up at him, pupils blown almost black with desire. "I want... I want to taste you with my tongue. Feel you in my throat. I want you to come in my mouth. Choke on you. Oh, Arthur, can I?"

His baby bro. Dirty little fucker. Arthur knows he lucked out the day he realised that Orm was up for more than just brotherly bonding. "Yeah baby, of course." He murmurs, angling his cockhead to Orm's lips, tracing the seam of his mouth, making a mess of his face. Orm looks debauched; dripping in precum, flushed and sweating, eyes hazed, and they haven't even started yet. He parts his mouth, open, sticking his tongue out. Arthur doesn't hesitate to dip himself into the wet heat of his beautiful baby brother's mouth. 

He tries to go slow, but Orm urges him on. Makes desperate little sounds when Arthur wrests some control back, but it works and Arthur slips faster and further than he would have liked. It's so hot in Orm's mouth. Arthur has to brace himself on the wall behind their headboard. His hair falls over his face like a curtain. Sweat begins to rain onto the cotton pillowcase. A gift from their mom. Arthur holds in the incredulous laughter bubbling up in him at the thought of thinking about their mother while he is feeding his cock into her youngest son. 

Arthur rings his fingers around the base of his cock, pinching back the pleasure. Orm slurps and sucks and drools all over himself as he uses the minimal space he has to take Arthur into him. In the beginning he could barely manage taking half of him before choking, but now he smoothly manages most of it without problem. One day, Arthur wants to see if he can feel his cock in Orm's throat from the outside.

The quiet is now filled with the wet sounds of indulgence, picking up pace as Orm tries to take more and more. "Hey, hey, hey." Arthur pulls back. "None of that." Orm looks up at him with devastation in his eyes.

Scoffing, Arthur wriggles out of his pants, tossing them aside. He sits back down, pulling Orm over and gently feeding his cock back into his mouth. Orm hums happily, and goes back to bobbing on Arthur. Eventually, the curl of pleasure becomes too hard to ignore. So, as lightly as he can, he slides a hand to the back of Orm's neck and begins to push him, guide him. His hips give thrust, and Orm chokes. Spit and come spilling when Arthur groans, flooding Orm's mouth. 

"Sorry, sorry..." Arthur starts breathlessly. Stopping immediately when he looks down to see that Orm is lying unconscious between his thighs with his cock still between his lips. The sight is both endearing and arousing, but Arthur pushes both aside to pull himself out, hissing at the sensitive of his skin catching on Orm's teeth.

With a soft moan and a creak of the bed, he silently crosses the room to the ensuite, cleaning himself up before coming back with a towel in his hand. He checks, and yes, Orm has come in his pants. Arthur takes care of the mess on Orm's face and front, changing his sleep clothes, wiping him down and clean before settling him back to his side of the bed. After one last check that Orm's fever wasn't getting any worse, he puts on his pants before climbing back into bed, spooning Orm in his arms. 

"Love you, baby bro." He smiles, kissing the crown of Orm's blonde hair. Pulling the sleeping man tightly against him, he lets his breathing even out.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
